


A Guard's Promise

by KurapikasScarletEyes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bodyguard Kurapika, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Prince Leorio, as per usual, idk why i wrote this, kurapika gets himself into a lot of danger, leopika - Freeform, this is a weird au stfu, tiktok urged me to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurapikasScarletEyes/pseuds/KurapikasScarletEyes
Summary: With help from his friends, Kurapika discovers that the infamous Illumi Zoldyck has a new job... to assassinate Prince Leorio. Now Kurapika, the prince's bodyguard, must protect him to protect the safety of the land and its citizens. And maybe he might just like the prince as well.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 14





	A Guard's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this, I did write it in like 1 or 2 hours, idk. Basically, I saw a tiktok that inspired this one shot, so y'all better thank that disaster app. Also I've had a strange obsession with Leopika lately so yeah.

I needed to stop this, now. Rain fell from the sky, drenching my clothes and stinging my skin, but I still ran down the streets and sidewalks. It was going to happen soon and if I didn’t stop it, everything would go wrong. It could be the end of freedom, of the royal family, of my job as a bodyguard…. and of the man I loved.

Clutching the gun in my right hand, I waved down a taxi with my other hand and got into the car. I concealed my weapon then asked the driver to get me to the castle where the royal ball was taking place. The man looked me up; I definitely looked like I wouldn’t belong among kings and queens in my water soaked hoodie and blue jeans.

I pulled out my ID, “My name is Kurapika Kurta, I am the bodyguard of Prince Leorio.”

The taxi driver’s eyes shot up his forehead and he started towards the grand castle. He probably expected lots of money, the greedy bastard. Now, to clarify what was going on, I had been informed by my young ex-assassin friend, Killua, that his older brother, Illumi, was going to assassinate the crown prince. I couldn’t let that happen for two very obvious reasons -- I was the prince’s bodyguard… and I loved him.

I couldn’t Leorio die.

My phone continued to blow up with panicked messages from Gon, another young friend, Killua, and a girl I was close to named Melody. They wanted so badly to help me so they were currently rummaging through what was a dangerous mansion, looking for more information on the assassination. I appreciated them, yes, but the information I already knew was enough.

“Can’t you drive any faster?” I asked annoyed. I wasn’t usually like this, but right now I was worried sick and had a short time limit.

The man turned back towards me, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, “I dunno, maybe if you give me some extra cash.”

“ _ Tch. _ Fine whatever.” I said, grabbing my almost empty wallet, trying to make it look like I had quite a bit.

Maybe if I saved Leorio I would be given a pay raise.

The driver stepped on the gas and we went faster. Several times did people cuss us out or give us some offensive hand signals, but neither of us cared. We both had jobs to do. We managed to avoid some police luckily and the driver started to get chatty.

“So, doesn’t the prince have lots of bodyguards? Why’re you in such a rush?”

I closed my eyes and leaned against the seat, “None of your business.”

“Someone’s rude.”

“I’m just saying that what the prince needs is nothing you need to know.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” The man said, but his voice was a little different.

I opened one of my eyes and noticed that the man had grown long black hair, his eyes were wide and blank. Shit! It was Illumi! He knew exactly what I was doing. But before I had a chance to take out my gun, Illumi swerved the car and crashed into the side of a building. He managed to jump out in time and I was thrown forward, the seat belt cutting into my chest. Smoke filled the car and I muttered a curse under my breath. The vehicle was going to blow and Illumi was going to kill Leorio.

I fumbled with my seat belt, coughing as the smoke filled my lungs. People gathered around the crash, crying in surprise and calling for help. My head began to spin, I couldn’t die yet, but my hands became limp as I tried to remove the leather and my eyes began to close as it became harder to breathe. But as I was about to fade out of consciousness, someone unbuckled me and pulled me out of the burning car and dragged me away, seconds before it exploded.

They stood me up and handed me a water bottle. I began to wake up some more and recognized my saviour -- his long white hair topped by a light blue cap, Kite.

“Th-thank you… how did you find me. How did you know…?”

Kite forced me to finish the water, “You know Gon can’t keep secrets. Now  _ GO _ ! Save the prince!”

I finally snapped back to all my senses and thanked the man. I was still having some trouble breathing but I still raced down the sidewalks, losing my breath over and over, but continuing forward. It was my job as a bodyguard to risk my life for the prince. Rain poured down, rinsing away the ash and being the bath I needed after the fire as it covered the scent of sweat.

People pointed at me, the blond boy in drenched, ash covered clothes who lost his breath every five seconds who still raced down the streets. They probably thought I was crazy.

A ran a few more miles and reached the castle. The guards recognized me and let me in, despite the way I was, especially since I shouted, “HEY, LET ME IN! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!”

And so I rushed through the halls, my arms pumping. The longer I ran I thought it was getting easier to breathe -- that or I was just ignoring the burning pain in my chest. I couldn’t tell at the moment. I grabbed my gun and I got closer to the ballroom. Some of the guards let in a couple, one who I couldn’t recognize. I had trained myself to recognize all guests from all angles, so this had to be….

The husband looked back at me and his eyes fell on me, they were large and blank and an evil grin curled onto his lips.

“ILLUMI YOU BASTARD!” I screamed.

The guards both flinched and were surprised by my outburst, I’ve never been like this, I say again. I pushed myself forward even more, the burning in my chest coming back but I tried my very best to ignore it. The guards allowed me past, it was clear whatever I was there for was important. They trusted me.

I slammed the doors open and stormed into the room. Despite being very disheveled, no one seemed to notice me. They were all distracted dancing with their lovers or close friends to the classical music playing. I scanned the room, hoping to find Illumi, only for my eyes to land on Leorio. His glasses were beginning to fall down his face and his brown hair was messy as always, but a smile spread across his face as he towered over his little cousin who he danced with.

Our eyes met and his smile grew wider, some concern in his brown eyes. My heart began to beat faster and my face flushed, but I shook my head quickly. I couldn’t be like this now, I had to make sure Illumi didn’t kill Leorio. I raced towards the head of the room, pushing people aside. People looked at me in confusion but let me pass by when I held up my ID and my weapon. No one wanted to mess with an armed bodyguard.

Soon I was in front of the room and snatched the microphone that the man in front of the room was holding. I apologized profusely then I started talking to the crowd.

“I’ll be calling the names of all the guests here, so don’t move.” This was just an excuse to check the crowd again and my eyes finally found Illumi and the strange woman with him.

After naming off everyone, I quickly ran down the steps of the stage, but when I reached where Illumi was, he was gone.

“Dammit!” I said to myself.

Suddenly someone screamed and I turned. There was a large gap in the ballroom where Illumi stood, out of his disguise. Needles were held between his fingers and laying in a pool of blood was the woman he came to the ball with. Why on earth would he reveal himself like that!?

Everyone quickly evacuated and then I realized why he had revealed himself. My vision had been blocked but in his other arm, he held Leorio in a chokehold, not hard enough to kill him, but enough to make sure the prince couldn’t escape.

I pulled my hoodie off so that I was wearing just my t-shirt, which was a little more dry and it made me just a bit warmer and more ready for battle. I pulled out my gun and one of my katanas. I stood there, staring the assassin down. Leorio tried to escape the grip of the killer but failed miserably.

“Kurapika!” Leorio exclaimed, “Get out of here! He just wants me!”

“I can’t let that happen!” I yelled, approaching Illumi.

Illumi cocked his head and tightened his grip on Leorio’s throat, “Oh, you want to fight me?”

I shot at him and he dodged, the bullet burning off some of his hair. In seconds Leorio was thrown to the ground, head hitting the marble floor, being knocked out. My eyes darted from the prince on the floor to the man before me. He threw his needles at me and I quickly dodged them, racing towards the assassin. I attempted to stab him with my katana, but I was tossed aside by his inhuman strength.

I stumbled back to my feet, wiping blood that dripped from the side of my mouth. Illumi looked bored somehow and that made my blood boil. My eyes turned scarlet and Illumi’s eyes widened a little. Now that’s the reaction most get to the eyes of my clan.

With that, I took his moment of shock to my advantage and fired some bullets at him. The assassin attempted to dodge but some graze his skin, creating bloody gashes in his sides. Then I jumped forward, hoping to give him a concussion worse than what Leorio probably had. But before that, another man appeared by Illumi’s side and I automatically recognized him. He had golden eyes that flashed murderously and his red hair was slicked back and his smile was evil. The wanted Hisoka Morow. He grabbed Illumi by the waist and gave me a salute.

“You’ll thank me for this one.” Hisoka said.

And the two were gone. I had no clue what had just happened because it had all gone by so fast, like a blur. To add onto that blur, I raced over to Leorio who was still lying unconscious on the floor. Blood began to drip onto the floor, caking his hair. I gathered up the tall man into my arms as best as I could with my weak body. As soon as I reached the doors that led to the large corridors in the castle, I started to feel myself fall. The fight and my damaged lungs had been too much and within seconds I was caught in the arms of someone I couldn’t make out before I passed out.

  
  


The next day I sat beside Leorio as I used my inhaler. They said it could help with my breathing, I just wish it could help with Leorio. We had no clue if he was going to be in a coma or not, but I prayed he would be okay. A nurse walked in and was about to help give him the nutrition that he couldn’t get through eating when Leorio suddenly awoke. She gasped and called for doctors.

I began crying in joy. Leorio was okay! After his family gathered and fawned over him for a bit, it was just us again. Leorio was eating away at his meal -- a burger and fries, of course. I picked up his glasses and handed them to him and he placed them on his plate. After he took a long chug from his drink then looked at me.

“Why are you still here? You don’t have to watch over me right now.”

I raised my eyebrow.

Leorio’s eyes widened, “Oh- I’m sorry if I was rude.”

“You’re always rude.” I said.

“HEY!” Leorio yelled.

I laughed and we talked for a bit. I stared into his sparkling brown eyes and I just couldn’t help but fall deeper in love with him. If only he knew. If only he loved me too. If only we could be together.

“Hey Sunshine.”

My face turned red, “OH MY GOD!” I exclaimed, “I told you to stop calling me that!”

Leorio chuckled, “You know you love it.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Ya know…” He said, looking me in the eyes, “Last night, I actually had planned to talk to you. I was gonna tell you something, so I guess now is good.”

“Just spit it out Paridiknight.” I said.

“IT’S  _ PRINCE  _ PARIDIKNIGHT!” He shouted.

I snorted a little as he composed himself, then he said the words I never expected to hear from him.

“Kurapika… I love you.”

My heart seemed to beat right out of my chest. Was this a dream? No way Leorio…  _ Prince Leorio _ . The man I had been crushing on for a year now had the same feelings. I gulped and told him about my similar feelings.

Suddenly the prince grabbed my face and pulled me close and his lips pressed against my own. Oh wow! Was the  _ prince  _ kissing me. I knew many people who would be jealous, but for now I just let myself escape reality. I kissed him back, pulling myself into his embrace. I could get used to this.

When we separated, I said, “Just know this doesn’t mean I don’t have to be your bodyguard. We won’t be able to hang out much.”

“I don’t care.” Leorio replied, “Because soon I’ll marry you and you’ll have a new occupation — king.”

I laughed and fell back into his arms. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
